


A Fluffy Love Contest :)

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dancing, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Jokes, Love, Making Fun of, Post-Magic Reveal, Sicfic, Sickfic, Snowball Fight, Tabloids, Teenhood, Walking, Winter fun, Young Love, dinner date, double dates, hand-holding, magazine, play fights, press, sick, so cute, under the stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: So there is a contest of celebrity couples in Paris. I think y'all can guess who the winners are! Each chapter will have the ten fluff moments captured in the article! Enjoy, and prepare your hearts for the cuteness!*Send in ideas for fluff (I only have like half of them picked out...)*Please leave reviews and opinions!





	1. **A Lil' Intro**

Work had been long and hard. Mari went to get the mail before going up the stairs to her apartment. She put her key in the door and turned it. She opened turned the knob and opened the door. The aroma of chinese food hit her when she entered. Adrien must have just ordered it. 

“Love, I’m home! Where are you?” Marinette called out.

“In the living room!” Adrien replied.

When Marinette walked into the room she saw Adrien had set up the food on plates for them. The room was lit with some candles and the TV was playing the Lion King. Oh how she loved her silly kitty. He was such a stinkin’ dork. Marinette placed down the mail and sat on the couch next to her lover. 

“How was work today? What hard to understand subject did you teach your students about?” Marinette asked.

“Well I taught my students about chromosomes. I broke it down for them and gave them a project of making a clay model. It will be a lot of fun I hope! Also I showed them some cute pictures of Pancake. (I am making Pancake their cat)” Adrien cheerfully replied while beginning to eat.

“Apparently the article came out.” Marinette declared.

“Hmm, what article? Fashion related? Cooking?” Adrien pondered.

“I wish.” Mari chuckled before eating some noodles. “No, it was the article about cutest Parisian ships. I’m surprised Alya didn’t spam you like she did me. I don’t know what she was saying but she didn’t seem happy.” Marinette replied.

“Hmmm, we’ll have to check it out after we eat.” Adrien mused.

“Sure. We probably did well, I mean we a purr-fect together.” Responded Marinette.

Adrien kissed her and said, “You know I just love it when you pun!”

“Ya know for a grown man you are pretty sad. Puns, puns, puns. Why out of all the kinks in the world does that have to be yours.” Mari sighed jokingly.

The two continued to eat for a little while more and conversed while doing so. Adrien almost got killed during dinner when he tried to take Mari’s crab rangoons, but that’s another story… When they finished eating Mari took the containers and threw them away while Adrien grabbed them a comfy blanket. When Marinette came back into the room she laid in between his legs and rested her body against his back contently. She grabbed the mail stack and looked for the magazine with the article she wanted them to read. When she finally found it all she could do was laugh. 

“Oh, my gosh!! Just look.” Marinette chuckled.

“Heh, that’s why Alya was so worked up.” Adrien assumed.

The article read “Our Top Ten Parisian Ships!!!” Marinette and Adrien skimmed the list before flipping to the pages with reasoning and pictures.

“Shocker, Ladybug and Cat Noir Paris’ very own heroes are the number one ship. From their adorable patrol kisses to fighting super villains they are the supreme ship. Their heart-melting cuteness has not only made us fall in love with them, but it ha captivated one another! We have watched them grow up before our very eyes!

Their top 'shippy' moments we all love are:"


	2. **Snowball Fight**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Paris's lovely couple warms our hearts with an adorable snowball fight!!

_Their top 'shippy' moments are:_

__

__

_10.When they had a snowball fight throughout the streets of Paris--_ ” Adrien read out loud in a broadcaster’s voice.

“Oh, I remember that!!!” Marinette cheered.

At the start of the year Marinette and Adrien sat on La Tour de Eiffel watching the snowfall. It was the start of a blizzard, and they wanted to be out of the house before everything was closed off. They watched the Parisians go by as they cuddled contently. 

“You look gorgeous in the reflection of the snow Bugaboo. The snowflakes and angels themselves could not rival your beauty.” Chat began.

“A-Adrien!” Ladybug turned bright red as she groaned smacking him playfully.

“Easy with the name calling Bugaboo. Also, do you not agree? There are so many ways I could prove it to you.” Chat Noir poked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“CHATON! You have been hanging out with Rena too much.” Ladybug teased.

Chat Noir shook his head a hugged Ladybug. He rubbed her back carefully with his left hand, while his right hand was busy making a snowball. Ladybug didn’t realize until she felt something cold against her neck. She looked up into Chat’s eyes and yelled “THIS IS WAR!!”

“YOU’RE ON M’LADY!” Chat exclaimed while jumping off of the tower. He grabbed his pole and swung to the Parisian rooftops. While on a roof he found the perfect spot for a fort. He molded ball after ball until his stack was sufficient. Using his pole to gain height he scouted the area for his bug. He thought he had the advantage until he felt a pound in his back. He looked over to see his bug hanging upside down from a street lamp. She waved her hand lightly and had that smirk he loved plastered on her face. God, he loved her so dang much.  
“Oops, my bad…..”, her smirk grew as she spoke, “but as they say: “All is fair in love and war”

“Bug, I was playing kind before. It’s on!” He threatened.

Chat Noir took his mass of snowballs charging with him as he ran. He threw them two by two towards his princess. She would dodge the snowballs while weaving her way past buildings. He was right on her tail before he lost her entirely. He came to a stop looking around the area. Where could she have gone? The end of both streets was nearby….. He servalianced the area before seeing a shift in the roads. She was standing there petting a stray cat.

Chat jumped down and began, “Bug, I’ve heard once you take in a stray they never leave.”

“I know, I had to learn that the hard way…” She teased.

“Huh, Buginette! How you wound me…. The only way I’ll ever recover is a kiss upon my lips.”

“Mhmmmmm, is that so? Well, you have to catch me first!” She cheered as she used her yoyo to run away.

So, she was going to play it this way. Two could play that game. The two ran the streets of Paris throwing snowballs at one another. They were laughing and cheering throughout the streets. Citizens of Paris probably weren’t all that happy with the noise, but it was field day for the tabloids. The headlines the next day were:

_Paris’s dream couple at war! ___  
_January 23, 2023_

_Ladybug and Chat Noir were engaged in a serious snow battle last night. They were shooting balls at one another while laughing and cheering. Images of them fighting, and kissing ;) are seen on the following page! Stay tuned for more dream couple moments!_

________ _ _ _ _

Mari and Adrien smiled fondly the next day while Alya ranted about their cuteness. When the gang hung out Nino threw popcorn at them each time they kissed saying “I’ve seen enough for one day, give a man a break!”. But they didn’t stop...if anything it lead to many more battles before the snow melted.

Back to the present:

“Oh, I remember that winter!” Adrien cheered while leaning over to kiss Mari’s cheek. 

“I kicked your butt repeatedly with snowballs!” Mari yelled.

“Uh, bug. I think your memories are all fogged up. I very clearly remember beating you repeatedly, and you kept loosing…” Adrien said matter-of-factly.

“Quite the contrary. But there is snow out now….”

They looked one another in the eye intensely for a minute before calling on their transformations. They both jumped out the nearest window and ran for the Eiffel Tower. Even with years passed, they were the same old kids at heart. The article could wait for later, now it was war.


	3. **Dancing on Rooftops at Midnight**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien remember watching a video of themselves dancing on a fun group date! They are too cute to handle! I don't know about you but I'm going into cardiac agreste!

_2\. Ladybug and Chat Noir doing the waltz on top of the Arc de Triomphe._

“Oh, that….I remember the days Alya stalked us more regularly. Marinette sighed with a smile tugging at her lips.

“And when she told us she would stop. Good times.” Adrien laughed.

Let’s see, the stalking stopped when they were almost 17. They were having a double date with Alya and Nino.

“Come on girl, hurry up! We still have to do makeup before they get here!” Alya hounded.

“I’m good, could you do my clasp?” Mari asked.

“Sure thing!” Alya replied.

Marinette walked over to Alya looking stunning. She was wearing a light pink crop top and a white shirt. She had on a little sweater shall thing that fell off the shoulders. Her long black locks were covering her left shoulder while they were flowing free from their pigtails. She liked to wear her hair down so Adrien could play with it like he liked to. To top it off she had a long necklace that was shaped to look like a cat.

(If you want to see what I based it off of the link is: https://shopmangorabbit.com/collections/crop-tops/products/copy-of-chloe-crop-top-pink  
Just imagine a different necklace)

“You look gorgeous!” Alya complimented as she hooked together Marinette’s clasp.

Alya was wearing a skin tight orange shirt that showed off cleavage, because it’s Alya… She paired it with ripped jeans and her hair down and curled on her shoulders.

Alya did Marinette’s makeup after doing her own. They both went for natural looks that made them look even prettier, if that’s possible!

“Mari, Alya! Come down, they’re here!” Sabine yelled up the stairs.

“Coming maman!” Alya yelled.

All of their friends were required to call Sabine maman. Honestly we all love her and would want to that too if we could.

Alya ran down the stairs as Marinette grabbed cookies to put in her purse for Tikki. On her way down the stairs she tripped and braced herself for the fall. Luckily her knight in shining armour caught her before anything could happen.

“Hello Bug, ready?” Adrien asked.

“I am!” Marinette cheerfully replied.

“Then let’s go!” Nino cheered.

“Have fun, be safe!” Tom called out the door as the group left.

Mari and Adrien walked hand in hand behind Alya and Nino. 

“I’M SO HUNGRYYYYY! AGH I COULD EAT A COW!” Nino groaned.

“Dude, you pigged down at my house are you okay?” Adrien (and his handsome self) asked perplexed.

“Puberty.” Marinette teased.

“Bro, I passed puberty ask muh girl!” Nino fired back while wiggling his eyebrows.

“He is not wrong.” Alya laughed as Mari and Adrien shook their heads.

“Don’t act so high and mighty!” Nino accused.

“Yeah, y’all can’t keep your hands off each other. Look down at your hands!” Alya laughed.

“Eh, fair point.” Adrien shrugged with a laugh as Marinette blushed.

“Note to self: get better friends.” Mari teased.

“Come on, you have actual superheroes, and let’s not forget: gods.” Alya pointed out.

“Honey, thanks for the shoutout, but I am unforgettable.” Plagg called out from Adrien’s jacket. 

“It’s the stench, it lingers!” Adrien roasted.

“You don’t have taste!” Plagg fired back.

“Not that this isn’t fun, but we arrived.” Marinette chuckled.

The group walked in and greeted the hostess. 

“Hello do you have a reservation?” She asked Nino.

“Uhh--” Nino began.

“Yes we do, table for four people under Agreste.” Adrien answered for him as Nino swatted him teasingly.

“Agreste, as in Adrien! I’m such a big fan!!” The woman cheered.

“Hehehe, thanks….” Adrien replied while rubbing his neck nervously. Marinette pet his shoulder in comfort, and to direct it towards the woman to know he is a taken man. 

“Ah….right this way then.” She told them as she directed them to follow her.

The four sat down and the hostess left, not before trying to make steamy eye contact with Adrien.

“So, elephant in the room. Adrien can you go anywhere without being hit on?” Alya questioned.

“I’m just that irresistibly charming, my bad.” Adrien teased as he shot Alya a wink.

“Your friendship scares me.” Marinette started as the others laughed out.

A man walked over to their table and began, “Hello, my name is Henri! I will be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?” 

“We’ll take a bottle of red wine for the table.” Adrien replied.

“Delightful, anything else?” Henri replied.

(Fun fact: the French legal drinking age is 16 for wine and beer)

“No, we’re all good.” Nino responded.

As the man walked away they grabbed their menus and Alya sighed and spoke, “Dammm, we have more eye candy than just Agreste today!” 

“Dude, why are Adrien and the waiter eye candy but me, your boyfriend isn’t?” Nino asked.

“Get abs. It’s just how the cards were dealt my dude.” Alya shrugged.  


“Not everyone can be this devilishly handsome.” Adrien sighed.

“How do you know Henri has abs?” Marinette asked.

“Mhmmm. Oh girl, you can just tell.” Alya moaned.

“Okay so Alya, are you going to--”

“Sorry it took a minute, here is your wine and glasses. Ready to order?” Henri asked.

“Yes, I’ll have filet de boeuf au poivre (filleted steak with pepper).” Nino ordered.

“I’ll have soupe de jour (soup of the day).” Alya ordered.

“Steak frites (steak with fries on top) for me please.” Marinette asked.

“To jump on the steak boat: I’ll have filet mignon.” Adrien added.

“Okay, coming right up!” Henri cheered as he grabbed the menus and left.

“So what were you saying?” Marinette asked.

“Alya's announcement. After shoving so many condoms in our faces she ran out and is pregnant!” Adrien guessed with a playful laugh.

“No, no. Look at me, tits of a pregnant woman but not the stomach.” Alya pointed out.

“Eh.” Adrien replied as Alya shot him a death glare.

“Quit while you’re ahead.” Marinette advised her love.

“Yeah, okay.” Adrien sighed as Marinette patted his back.

“Love you bug.” Adrien confessed (for the millionth time).

“Aww, love you too mon chaton!” Mari replied.

“I just vomited, cuteness overload.” Alya groaned.

“Which leads us back to our point.” Nino added as Alya glared at him.

“Fine...I am starting now going to stop stalking you for pictures to use at your wedding.” Alya groaned.

“You, what?” Marinette asked.

“I kind of stalk you for videos. Like later today I’m posting a video of you guys I took on your patrol!” Alya cheered.

“I caught her, and now I’m making her stop…” Nino sighed.

“No but look!” Alya exclaimed as she passed her phone to Marinette.

The video was filmed last week. Adrien had been singing love song to Marinette. They danced, kissed, and laughs their hearts away for hours. Afterwards they transformed and went home.

When Adrien pressed play it showed him transformed dancing with a transformed Marinette. They were on top of the Arc de Triomphe dancing their hearts away. 

“Yeah, I transform as Rena and find nearby buildings to crouch on…” Alya added as the couple watched the video.

All of a sudden noise is heard in the video. You still see the two dancing but you hear, “Isn’t this technically stalking? Isn’t it like...frowned upon when you stalk your friends?” 

The voice clearly belonged to Carapace. You could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

“Didn't you stalk me to find me?” Rena asked.

“Uh, no. Trixx told me you were going to stalk our friends today.” Carapace informed her.

“Ughhhh, damn her!” Rena groaned and continued, “Besides stalking, what do ya mean, me, never!” 

Carapace gave glared at her and you could see the video shake a little.

“I want, no need to play these clips at their wedding. It is a sickeningly cute amount of cute man!” Rena yelled.

“Can’t disagree with you there but you shouldn’t stalk friends.” Carapace reprimanded.

“Ughh, fine. I’ll just stalk the others…” Rena moaned.

The video cut off at that point and Adrien started, “You know, I would be surprised but I’m not…”  
“Did you stop the video to make out?” Marinette asked.

“Heh, just a little bit!” Nino replied.

The group continued to eat and walked back to Marinette’s house. Mari and Alya were having a sleepover, and Adrien was supposed to sleepover Ninos that night.

“I miss those days!” Mari sighed.

“Not much has changed...We just have different kinds of sleepovers.” Adrien winked and Marinette teasingly slapped him.

“Agh, I love you!” Marinette smiled.

“I love you too!” Adrien nuzzled her with a fond smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra:
> 
> At the sleepover;
> 
> "Ninooooo" Adrien groaned, "I miss her soooo much!" 
> 
> "Omg, it's been two hours and you've been ranting for one. Stop or I punch you!" Nino replied.
> 
> "Ugh, fine..."


	4. **Sick...🤒🤧**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets sick on patrol and Adrien is there to help her.

"Want to read one more LadyNoir pick?"

"Sure, then we can go to Adrinette."

"Works for me, how about: _7\. A bad day turned adorable. That time ladybug got sick off the side of a building and Chat helped her_."

“Omg, I remember that! It was terrible! I was sick for almost a week!”

“The headlines had a field day. Even superheroes get sick…”

“Says you. You haven’t been sick in the suit. Tikki held it off for a while so it all hit at once.”

This incident happened about a week after the reveal and like three weeks before they started dating. 

The two were talking things out awkwardly on top of a random building when Ladybug noticed the camera. She moved her head on to Chat’s shoulder and laughed, “It’s to give them a good show.”

“I don’t care why, I like this. Us.”

“Us.”

“I think things are going to work out fine.” He smiled as he kissed her forehead.

“I agree.” She replied as her face flushed.

“Would you care to go on a date with me?”

“Chaton, I love you.”

“I love you too. Is that a yes?”

“How about we give it a few weeks to be just friends. We can’t let our friends get suspicious… As far as they know I’m still madly in love with you and you’re oblivious.”

“I’m ok--” Chat Noir began as he saw Ladybug stand up and hunch over. In a flash she threw up. Luckily it was in a garbage bin in a random ally 30 feet down. Well, some of it was in the bin?

“There, there.” Chat Noir whispered as he held her pigtails and rubbed circles on her back gently.

“Ughh, I’m sorry.” Ladybug apologized softly.

“Don’t be, Bug. Never be sorry for something you can’t control. And besides I’ll always be there for you sick or not. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Chat Noir had carried Ladybug away into the night. He took her home and gently laid her on her bed before grabbing her a cup of water. She had fallen asleep in his arms but it would be nice for when he woke up.

The pictures in the news were not the most flattering, but seeing Chat rub Ladybug’s back and hair made everyone smile.

“That was a crappy day.” Marinette sighed.

“That it was.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> À bientôt, et je t'aime!
> 
> (See you soon and love you!)


End file.
